


I Think You Broke Him

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [46]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:42:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine not being able to go on a case with the boys and having to stay at the Bunker. You get bored and decide to bake. A few days pass, and you’re in your room when they come home. You hear your name being shouted from the library. Rushing to them you see them standing in shock. Dean’s jaw is dropped and he’s stammering and pointing. Sam looking at the bakery foods heaped on the tables manages to get out “where did this…how…what happened?” You look at them and shrug stating “what, I got bored and I baked a little.” Dean finally manages to get the awe filled words “Pie. So much pie.” You and Sam look at Dean, then at each other, before looking back at Dean. Sam says “I think you broke him.” You give Sam a sheepish grin and say “Oops.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think You Broke Him

You hated the fact that you couldn’t go on the next case with the boys. The brothers had decided after you had gotten hurt on the last one that you needed to rest up from the last hunt. You knew that they had meant well with them both being very over protective of you. But there wasn’t much for you to do here in the bunker. They had promised you that they wouldn’t be gone for too long.

 

True enough you had gotten bored and begun baking. Neither of the boys knew that you knew how to bake. You just made them think that you didn’t know how to cook anything at all. You wanted to make Dean think that he was the only one that knew how to make things. You decided to bake over the days that they were gone. You didn’t normally did this, but you had done everything within the first day of them being gone.

 

You had decided to make cookies, fudge, brownies, and pies all from scratch. Sadly you knew that the boys would be home and most likely would find out that you had a hobby with baking that you never showed to them. It gave you something to do so you didn’t get bored so easily. You did this for two days to keep yourself busy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

You were in your room changing out of your flower covered shirt and pants and gotten all cleaned up from your two days of baking. You didn’t know when the boys would be back, but you couldn’t wait to see them when they came back.

 

“Y/N!” You heard the boys yelling. You could tell that they were in the library. You ran out of your room bare footed and down to the library. You looked and saw the boys were standing there in shock.

 

Dean was trying to form words and couldn’t.

 

“Where did this…how…what happened?” Sam was able to get out looking at the heaping food that was on the table.

 

You felt your cheeks flush. You should’ve known that the boys would be shocked to see that much baked goods in the library. You looked at the two of them and shrugged your shoulders. “What, I got bored and I baked a little.”

 

Dean blinked a few more times looking at you in awe. “Pie. So much pie.”

 

Sam and you looked Dean who looked like he had died and gone to heaven. Then you looked at each other and then back at Dean who hadn’t moved from where he was. He looked even more gone at that moment.

 

“I think you broke him.” Sam said looking at you.

 

You gave Sam a sheepish smile. “Oops.”

 

“You really can bake.”

 

You smiled and laughed lightly.”Yeah.”

 

“Why didn’t you tell us?”  
  


“That.” You said pointing at Dean’s reaction. “That’s not what I was not looking forward to.” You told Sam. “He would ask me to marry him because I know how to make pie.”

 

Sam sighed. “Yeah he would.”

 

You nudged him. “You can eat.” You said with a smile. “It’s all healthy and from scratch.”

 

“I will have to try these.” He said with a smile.

 

You grinned laughing lightly. “Well I hope you guys enjoy them.”

 

“I am sure we will.” Sam said with a smile.

 

 


End file.
